


Roc

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: The Purpose of Aeries [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Jennette "Jenny" Rhodes, Woman in a Male Dominated Field, poc woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Sisters were evil. Rhodey said so. Therefore it had to be true. Tony was still willing to be Jenny's minion, because she was freaking awesome.





	Roc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Offscreen accident that leads to hospitalization. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): 1) That is not a misspelling on the name, btw. It’s a reference to the mythical bird. 2) So, I had the urge to write some more Jenny Rhodes. It kind of ran away from me. There’s background references to Iron Jizz, which focuses on the MIT era for Tony & Rhodey. This fic can be considered in the same continuum as the other Purpose of Aeries fics, despite not being a planned part of it. 3) Since the relationship between Rhodey & Tony is not the focus of this (Jenny and Tony’s admiration of her is), the nature of their relationship is vague. If you haven’t read Iron Jizz, this is the official reminder that Tony & James are some vague item that defies explanation and Jenny has (by this point) given up even trying. They are simply vital to each other.  
> Timeline Reference: This is taking place in the late ‘90s.

-= LP =-  
Roc  
-= LP =-  
“I know you. You’re a special one. Some see crazy where I see love.” – Sia, _Rainbow_  
-= LP =-

 

Tony spotted Jenny first. Her cobalt shrug and black outfit made her stand out amidst the clean neutrals of the hospital staff. The fact that she was also easily head and shoulders above most of the staff even before factoring in the high bun holding her box braids currently. That height combined with the glare she was directing at the bureaucratic type in front of her made sure that no one can miss the unimpressed woman.

 

“No. _You_ are going to listen to me, Agent Sitwell,” she said as Tony paused out of direct line of sight. Regardless of what his platypus thought, Tony was capable of being discreet when necessary. Besides, if he lingered long enough, he might get to see Jen smack someone for once. She swore she never would, no matter how frustrated she got, but she was sounding really at the moment. “You cannot move my brother or talk to his doctors without the permission of his medical proxy, regardless of what alphabet soup organization you represent. If you attempt to do so again, you _and your organization_ will be buried under so much trouble that you’ll be praying for a glimpse of Hell itself for a bit of peace.”

 

“Ms. Rhodes—”

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” Jenny corrected. Oh, she must be _pissed_. Jenny usually let incorrect honorifics slide, saying that there was more important things to do with the time that would be wasted in arguing. After experimentation and lots of boring data collection, Tony had been forced to agree with that assessment. So, Jenny only insisted on the proper address when absolutely necessary, even if she never failed to give it in return...well, to people who weren’t Joey or Rhodey, but that was because sisters were _evil_. Rhodey said so; it must be true.

 

“Dr. Rhodes, I don’t think you understand the urgency in this matter. Captain Rhodes needs to be in a secure location as a matter of national security. With your permission, I can arrange this easily. Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“I don’t think you understand the situation at all,” she told the twerp. Tony wanted to make that soundbite into something he could trigger with a button. Seriously, the locution of it was beautiful. Jenny had managed to sound perfectly reasonable and polite while simultaneously sounding like she was wondering why the agent was allowed to wander around unsupervised. “If you knew anything at all about it, you would know that hiding him away is, without a doubt, worse for ‘national security’ than any attack on him would be. You would also know that even if I were inclined to cooperate with you—which I’m _not_ , for the record—my permission would do you no good. I’m not Jamie’s medical proxy.”

 

“Then who is?”

 

“That would be me,” Tony said, sliding into the conversation easily. The agent did not look pleased to see him, which was probably the only bit of happiness that Tony was going to get from this situation with Rhodey laying in a bed unconscious. He could focus on dealing with idiots for a bit; Rhodey had to be fine- _ish_ if Jen hadn’t just smacked the guy, regardless of politeness or whatever. Rhodey had kept asshats off his back for years; now was just Tony’s turn. He could do this, especially with Jen beside him.

 

As he proceeded to do what had always came naturally to him (which is pissing off anyone thinking they could just _touch his stuff_ ), Tony felt Jenny press her palm between his shoulder blades. She could easily use the leverage to shove him, to knock him off balance, and he couldn’t stop the tension that rippled through him at the thought of it. Then he found himself relaxing into the steady pressure, which he _gets_ , because it was _Jen,_ and if there’s anyone he trusts not to hurt him as much as his platypus, it was Jennette Rhodes.

 

And because it was Jen, Tony wasn’t surprised when the tapping started. It had been Jenny who had noticed that he worked better with multiple sources of input going at once. It had also been Jenny who came up with the idea of tapping out numbers. Having Rhodey’s numbers drumming through him was enough to let him shove down the last bit of panic that had made him want to shove his way to Rhodey’s side. It was bad enough that he had abandoned the business lunch across town in a dramatic enough fashion that the tabloids were likely to already be readying articles about it. The numbers were just what he needed to finish what Jen had started.

 

Watching the agent turn to stomp away with a huff was something that Tony would rank just below getting that one CO of Rhodey’s sent to Minot. Just like then, it was more the principle of the matter than anything else. That guy had been a bigot succeeding only by holding down those he considered _unworthy_ of promotion; this guy clearly had control issues, thinking he could just issue decrees and have them followed, even by people outside his agency.

 

“Seriously, I know that this makes you uncomfortable, Jen-blossom,” Tony said, “but I say we kidnap the platypus ourselves. I have multiple basements we can lock him in, and I’m willing to negotiate visitation for you and Mama. Not Joey, though. He’s an asshole and I won’t be afflicted with his presence more than Thanksgiving and Christmas. Absolutely not more than once a month. Don’t look at me like that. Honeybear would make an excellent basement troll.”

 

“You aren’t going to lock him away, little bird, and we both know it. You’re going spend the entirety of his stay alternately aggravating the nurses to tears and making their teeth ache with the sweetness. All of them will catch you in Jamie’s bed at least once and I’m willing to put stupid money on at least one person reporting it to the Air Force. Then you’ll take him home where he’ll teach your bots at least one new trick for you to complain about while being an annoying brat for a month after he gets put back on active duty.”

 

“It’s almost like you know me.” Tony turned into her side, sliding an arm around her waist under her shrug. Normally, he didn’t like being so close to someone so much taller than him, but this was a Rhodes. If there was one universal constant when it came to people, it would have to be that a Rhodes always meant safety. _Especially_ if it was one of the giant ones, like Jen or Rhodey. “You should come, too. Just move into the brownstone. Murray Hill is perfect for a commute to your practice, not too far at all. Or we can relocate to Philly. Fix up the old ‘hood. Or Obie’s been talking about setting up a base in Cali.  We could aim for Malibu, some place near the beach. We could all learn to surf.”

 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Jen replied with a roll of her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times before settling her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing like Rhodey liked to when he was upset about something. “Brothers are such a bother sometimes. Come on, hummingbird, let’s get you to your platypus before you come up with some design to create a pocket dimension to hide away in.”

 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea—”

 

“Definitely gonna let Jamie handle talking you out of that.”

 

“You’re no fun, Jen-blossom,” he grumbled as she steered him towards a room down the hall. She hummed in response, electing to not comment on the way he stayed tucked under her arm. If anything, she actually squeezed him as they drew even with a closed door.

 

“That’s ‘cause I’m evil, remember?”

 

“Oh, haven’t you heard? So am I, apparently.” Tony tried not to let the bitterness color his tone. He didn’t like the media’s focus on the weapon division when there were fifteen other divisions that actually produced more gross individually than the weapon contracts did collectively. He especially didn’t like their newest nickname for him. The Merchant of Death sounded as pretentious as it was inaccurate. Jenny snickered darkly.

 

“I could always use a good minion. Joey hasn’t been a proper one for years, and you’ve always had potential. You know, for a pipsqueak.”

 

“What is it with you Rhodeses? I’m _not short_. I’m _compact_.”

 

“Pocket-sized is what you are, baby bro, but it’s a good thing.” She ruffled his hair before opening the door. “Because it means you can actually fit into that god-awful bed with my brother like we both know you’re going to. I’ve already cleared it with the head nurse.”

 

“You’re totally my favorite.”

 

“No, I’m not, but thank you for the attempt at lying, little bird.”

 

“You’re awesome.”

 

“Now _that_ is true.”

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Power Challenge Information:  
> Fill Number: 04  
> Representation(s): Jennette “Jenny” Rhodes; PoC Woman; Woman in a Male Dominated Field  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Ladylike (Commanding)  
> Word Count: 1491 (Story Only); 1510 (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
